Season 1, Episode 9 - Repairs
by SHIELDAgentMD
Summary: This story contains corporal discipline (spanking) between two adult females. If that is not your thing, no problem… go no further. This is a fanfic based upon the television series, Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., specifically Season 1, Episode 9 - Repairs. Throughout this episode, Skye spoke quite disrespectfully both to and of Agent May. Skye seeks to make amends.
1. Chapter 1

**Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

 **Season 1, Episode 9 – Repairs**

This story contains corporal discipline (spanking) between two adult females. If that is not your thing, no problem… go no further.

This is a fanfic based upon the incredible television series, Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Every character referred to is directly from the show/Marvel Universe, and I hold NO claim to the characters or the plotlines of the episodes that many of my stories are based on. I *highly* recommend watching the episodes before reading these stories, as many references to events in the episodes will be made, and therefore, better understood.

All writing in _italics_ is script/plotline directly from the show, and is the sole property of the writers/producers.

… **..**

Throughout this episode, Skye spoke quite disrespectfully both to and of Agent May. This story is in response to the following quotes by Skye:

" _May is in there. The woman who *shot* her."_

 _(To May:) "Is that how you justify your shoot-first policy? At least let me try to repair that damage… "_

 _(To Ward, regarding May:) "I just don't understand her at all. Everything to her is just [robotic voice] 'target acquired'… 'threat eliminated'…_

" … _she says I need to stay away, but you know what I think? I think… she needs to get laid."_

" _I'm not scared of her. Well, I am, but…"_

" _Try not to hurt her any more than you already have, Agent May."_

 _(To Coulson:) "I should be with Hannah anyway. No wonder she keeps screaming in there, you keep sending in 'the Cavalry', you're bound to get a reaction like that."_

 _At the end of the episode Skye seeks out May in the cockpit and asks if she can join her. May silently accepts her presence._

… **.**

 **Chapter 1**

"Whoa… ". _Skye leans forward and gazes out of the window in wonder_. She had never really spent time in the cockpit before, and certainly not during take-off. It was an amazing feeling, the huge plane powerfully coming to life and lifting so gracefully off the ground. The young hacker watches the ground and its features shrink away and finally get swallowed up in the darkness. She turns to look at May with a grin, but with the typical, stern look on May's face her smile falters.

Skye sits back in her seat and her hands begin fidgeting a bit. She lets the silence stretch out a while before nervously speaking up. "May? I'm… I'm sorry."

The only response to this is a slight flick of May's eyes toward the girl. After several more uncomfortable moments of silence Skye slouches somewhat in the co-pilot's chair and sighs. "I… I have been really rude to you all day, and I know that you didn't deserve it. I shouldn't have been giving you a hard time. I'm sorry," she repeats, sincerely.

The plane has now reached an altitude where May can set the autopilot controls, and she does so now. She finally glances over at Skye, then unbuckles and rises from the seat. Without a word she beckons the young woman to follow her.

Skye obeys, standing and following the mysterious warrior woman. May leads Skye up to Coulson's office, which she knows is deserted as Fitz is asleep in his bunk and the rest of the team is playing games down in the lounge. Once there May walks to the front of Coulson's desk and turns around, leaning back against it. Skye stops a few feet from her and looks at her curiously.

Finally, Agent Melinda May speaks. "Skye… just because you may not understand my methods, doesn't mean that you can't trust them," she begins, staring at the still-new member of the team. "Everything I do in regards to SHIELD… literally *everything*… is an act of protection. I may be trying to protect the world from an alien invasion, or protect random civilians from a powered person, or I may be trying to protect one of you from dangerous foreign objects." May's eyes flash suddenly as she recalls their recent run-in with the berserker staff and the feelings of relentless rage it caused in her. She shakes this off and returns to the present, noticing that Skye is fidgeting again.

"I had no interest in harming Hannah," May continues wearily. "I was trying to protect those innocent… albeit misguided and judgmental… people from what we all thought was a dangerous powered person. I was also trying to protect the people I lo… I care about most," she adds, giving Skye a meaningful look.

Skye hangs her head at this, trying to hide a smile. She caught May's near-slip there, and it means a tremendous amount that she can now count herself as one of the few people that Melinda May genuinely cares about. "I know," Skye admits. "I'm sorry, May."

May nods in acknowledgement of this, but continues looking hard at the girl. She hadn't planned on disciplining Skye for her bad attitude and disrespect, but she can see the guilt gnawing at the young woman. She sighs inwardly, feeling the pull of 'parental' obligation tugging on her.

Melinda moves to the small couch across from Coulson's desk and sits down, wincing slightly as her body protests… (that frigging plumber's wrench had hurt!) She looks up at Skye and says, "okay, let's take care of this." She pats her lap.

Skye pales slightly and shifts her weight. "Ohhh… I… is this really necessary, May?"

Melinda's eyes narrow and she gives Skye a piercing look. " _I think… she needs to get laid_ … ?!"

Skye gasps and her face turns bright red. "Oh my god…" she murmurs in horror. How on Earth had May heard that?! Now feeling utterly compelled to obey May at once, Skye immediately undoes her pants and lets them drop to the floor, then lays herself over the Superior Officer's lap.

As she guides Skye over her knees, May can't help but smirk. 'Precocious little brat', she thinks, though fondly. With that, she lowers Skye's black panties and gets right to work.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!

"Owww…" Skye whines, as soon as the punishment began. She hadn't even had time to be embarrassed that she was being bared. The girl starts squirming right away.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!

May wasn't using anywhere near her full strength. This wasn't being done out of anger, (although that comment about needing to get laid had kind of pissed May off at the time). This was more of an attempt to help absolve Skye of her guilt, so she can move on and focus on more important matters.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!

Skye tried hard to keep still under the onslaught, but she couldn't help trying to avoid May's repeatedly descending hand. "Owww… May, I'm sorry!" she exclaims, starting to kick gently.

"I believe you," is May's matter-of-fact reply, as she simply tightens her grip around Skye's waist and continues the powerful correction.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!

Skye shrieks as suddenly she feels her body shifted forward and a strong, maternal hand starts peppering her tender sit spots. She kicks and squirms harder than ever and throws a hand back to cover her stinging backside.

May frowns in disapproval and purses her lips. "Three," she begins mysteriously. "Two…"

Deciding that she *really* doesn't want to know what happens if May reaches 'zero', Skye quickly pulls her hand away again with a groan.

"Good choice," May mutters, then returns to tanning Skye's small behind.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!

As May ups the intensity of her fierce slaps, she hears Skye begin to cry. She continues at this pace and intensity for another full minute, steeling herself against Skye's squirms and sobs. After a particularly painful smack to Skye's upper thigh the young woman cried out and moved her hand again. But this time, instead of putting it back to protect herself, Skye wrapped her hand around May's ankle and gently left it there for support, both physical and moral. May stifled a smile at this and decided to finish up.

"Five more, Skye," she states quietly, patting her ward's warm, pink bottom.

Skye lets out another anguished sob and forces her body to finally relax, becoming limp and accepting. As helpless and vulnerable as she was feeling, and as much as it hurt, she was also somehow grateful for this release.

Proud of the young woman, May manages a small, fond smile, then steels herself one last time. Focusing again on Skye's sit spots, the Agent lands five more fierce slaps to the already enflamed skin.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!

Skye cries out and kicks her feet, but otherwise does not resist. When May is finished Skye lies there still, shakily panting for breath as tears continue to slide down her face onto the carpet.

"Good girl," May praises quietly. She briefly rubs the sting away from Skye's chastened skin, before moving her hand to the girl's back and rubbing there.

This soothing motion helps Skye calm down considerably and her crying becomes more soft. Despite the throbbing ache in her backside, Skye feels quite a bit better emotionally. Lighter, somehow.

After a few minutes Skye hears a quiet, "all right… come on," from above, and accepts May's help in rising. She stumbles a bit as the blood rushes down from her head, and May catches her in her strong arms. Amidst the dizziness, Skye wraps her slender arms around May. "I really am sorry…" she murmurs into the woman's hair, a hint of shame still present in her voice.

May hesitates a moment before returning the hug, rather out of practice. "I know. But it's over, and I want you to put it behind you," she replies, trying to sound encouraging.

Skye manages a small smile and nods. "Yes, ma'am".

May sighs, wondering why the 'kids' only tend to call her ma'am when she's just punished them. She pats Skye once more on the back, then says, "now go. Don't give any of this another thought. I think Coulson and the rest are playing Scrabble in the lounge. Go join them."

Skye sniffles and smiles again, pulling away. "All right," she agrees, turning to go. Before she reaches the door though she pauses, and looks back to May. "Um… can I ask you something?" she asks cautiously.

May cringes inside, as she hates chit-chat, but she gives a subtle nod.

Skye swallows hard, and looks into May's eyes. "If… if this is how things work around here… then why didn't you spank me for lying to you all about contacting the Rising Tide… for warning Miles?" she asks curiously.

May raises her eyebrows briefly, considering the young woman. They then return to neutral and she responds in a matter-of-fact voice. "Like I said before… I discipline because I care. At that time I wasn't invested in you yet. I figured we'd be rid of you before long." These somewhat harsh words are softened quite a bit by a slight smirk. May shrugs. "Now though… it looks like you may be here to stay."

Skye feels tears welling up in her eyes again, though of a different sort. She smiles around them and nods with a soft, "thank you", then turns and leaves before they can fall.

Satisfied, her heart warmed somewhat, May allows herself a small smile as well. She then grins mischievously as she remembers her plans for a certain prankster. She grabs a can of shaving cream from bathroom, then heads stealthily to Fitz' bunk…

 **End of Chapter 1 – to be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

 **Season 1, Episode 9 – Repairs**

This story contains corporal discipline (spanking) between two adult females and two adult males. If that is not your thing, no problem… go no further.

This is a fanfic based upon the incredible television series, Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Every character referred to is directly from the show/Marvel Universe, and I hold NO claim to the characters or the plotlines of the episodes that many of my stories are based on. I *highly* recommend watching the episodes before reading these stories, as many references to events in the episodes will be made, and therefore, better understood.

All writing in _italics_ is script/plotline directly from the show, and is the sole property of the writers/producers.

… **..**

This is Chapter 2 of the 'Repairs' story, taking place after the events of Season 1, Episode 9 – Repairs. To recap, _Fitzsimmons were determined to further welcome Skye into their SHIELD family by playing pranks on her, as is tradition at the SHIELD Academy. With the exception of convincing Skye of a bogus account of what happened with May in Bahrain, their pranks don't seem to go as planned. Fitz rigged a mop with a gas mask to jump out at an unwitting victim, only to fall prey to it himself, simultaneously scaring the crap out of the team while they were hunting for a 'ghost'. Then, though it is a 'mystery' who did it, Fitz succeeded in smearing shaving cream all over his face when he somehow woke up with a handful of the stuff. (Score 1: May)_

Well now, my story continues, as do the pranks. One of Leo and Jemma's pranks goes terribly wrong with shocking, and hilarious, results. Will Fitzsimmons be able to execute *any* successful pranks on the team's newest member? Read to find out!

… **.**

The next few days after the team rescued Hannah were filled with mostly unsuccessful pranks. More determined than ever after the 'attack of the shaving cream', Fitz was attempting to set up more and more elaborate tricks to try to exact his revenge. Just in case Simmons had in fact been the culprit, he played the first prank on her. He snuck into her bunk in the middle of the day and was in the middle of short-sheeting her bed when she walked in and caught him red-handed. He tried to dash off, but finally returned and helped her set it right when Jemma actually shrieked that she would 'tattle' on him to Coulson.

His next trick went just as poorly. One night when the younger agents had some down time and were enjoying a movie projected in the garage, Skye had fallen asleep right there on the mats. Fitz, grinning, had grabbed his phone and taken a picture of her. The photo was quite unflattering, as Skye's mouth was hanging open and a bit of drool was present. Early the next morning, while Skye was doing her morning drills with Ward, Fitz attempted to hack into her laptop, with the intention of setting the awful picture as her new screensaver. As he should have known, Skye's laptop was protected in insurmountable ways, and his several unsuccessful attempts to log in caused her computer to go into lockdown, denying even Skye access for a period of 12 hours.

When Ward passed along a hacking assignment to Skye and she discovered the lockdown, she was 'mildly agitated'. She cursed a blue streak and threw half of her cinnamon raisin bagel with cream cheese at Fitz, succeeding in hitting him in the face and leaving him looking almost exactly as he had with the shaving cream once again! After she laughed herself silly at this, she finally forgave him. But when she had to inform Ward that she couldn't immediately complete the hacking assignment because of what Fitz had done, the specialist walked up to Fitz and smacked him upside the head.

Starting to feel somewhat dejected, but not ready to give up, Fitz next had the bright idea to pull one over on the entire team. He got up late one night and completely rearranged every item in the kitchen, in ways that made absolutely no sense. Utensils were moved into separate cabinets, while plates were set in the utensils drawer. The blender was hidden in a drawer of the refrigerator and the toaster was concealed in the oven. He even went so far as to swap the sugar and salt containers, leaving the lids on both extremely loose… an oldie but goodie.

No one was amused the next evening when the toaster was destroyed as someone preheated the oven. Once several on the team realized the rearrangement of everything, Skye had the smarts to carefully test the salt and the sugar, and discovered that aspect of Fitz' trick. She surreptitiously switched them back to their rightful containers. Everyone had a particularly good laugh at Fitz' expense when, watching him on the security cameras, he screwed the lid on the sugar container on tighter, and proceeded to unknowingly dump sugar instead of salt all over his steamed broccoli and a baked potato. A big bite of that potato was spat across the table due to its surprisingly very sweet taste. Most of Fitz' own meal was ruined, much to the amusement of everyone else.

Ward exacted his own revenge at this point. As Fitz rearranged the kitchen so nicely for everyone, Ward was 'kind' enough to rearrange Fitz' bunk, hiding as much as he could in random nooks and crannies, and hanging Fitz' boxer shorts up like flags all over the plane. Now THAT was funny to everyone!

Fitz was about to throw in the proverbial towel when Simmons finally took pity on him. It had been her idea originally to start pranking Skye, after all. She pulls him aside after watching him retrieve his fourth pair of boxers off the wall, and provides him with the idea for a potentially fun prank. Fitz becomes freshly motivated, and convinced that with Simmons helping, it couldn't possibly fail. They get to planning…

The plan was relatively simple. They just had to get Skye to enter the small conference room downstairs soon after the prank was set. Jemma got the idea to send Skye a text, telling her that she had overheard Fitz bragging about another prank… that he had hidden her laptop somewhere downstairs. Then, they figured, Skye would go entering each room in turn to look for it. Eventually she would enter the conference room, where the prank would go off, and Fitzsimmons would be hiding in a small closet to jump out and laugh at her. It surely couldn't fail!

The next evening, they were all set. Coulson had left the plane to meet with another high-ranking SHIELD agent; May and Ward were training in the garage, and Skye was washing the dinner dishes, as it was her turn. Biting her lip and grinning mischievously, Jemma sent Skye the text, and she and Fitz squeezed into the closet to wait…

Barely a minute after Jemma sent the text to Skye, she and Fitz hear a door open, then a huge splash. Almost bursting with delight, they hop out of the closet with cries of, "HA!" and "We got you!" The gloating laughter turns to expressions of shock however as the two wayward pranksters find themselves instead face-to-face with Ward and May, both of whom are completely drenched and looking none too happy about it.

…

How this happened…

May and Ward decided to cut their training short. Things started to get a little steamy when May threw Ward to the ground and pinned him there by sitting on top of him. When he didn't try to escape she recognized the look in his eyes. Deciding somewhat nervously that Coulson being gone was a time to take advantage of, the two toweled off and stealthily made their way downstairs into the avionics bay, to find a place to be alone. The conference room had seemed a good idea. Until, of course, they opened the door, completely unaware of a precariously placed bucket balanced above…

… **.**

And now May and Ward were standing directly between Fitzsimmons and the door, their only means of escape. Everyone stares at each other in shock for a moment, then Jemma absolutely cannot help herself. She bursts out laughing, partly at how ridiculous the two intimidating agents look, but mostly out of nerves.

"Oh… oh my! I'm so, so sorry!" she shrieks, trying desperately to stop laughing. What was WRONG with her? She was probably about an inch away from death!

It wasn't quite an inch. It was about 10 feet, but both May and Ward were closing in on that distance now.

"Ward… May… this… this wasn't meant for you," Fitz exclaims lamely, shooting Simmons warning looks when she can't stop giggling.

Jemma clamps her hands over her treacherous mouth and shakes her head in agreement.

"And yet… here we are," Ward states, holding his arms out to show just how soaked he is.

Ward was wearing an eerie, dangerous-looking smile while May's eyes were narrowed. Both were advancing still closer to the two young 'geniuses'… both of whom were backing up in response, and neither of whom were feeling very smart at the moment.

Simmons could not for the life of her stop laughing. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she kept squeaking around her laughter. "It-it's not funny!" she admits, bumping up against the back wall with nowhere else to go.

May wipes water off her face coolly as she comes face-to-face with the nervous, yet laughing, biochemist. "You're right… it's not," she purrs.

Jemma gives a quiet whine, then tries to duck under May's arm in a desperate attempt to head for the door.

May grabs Simmons easily, then sighs as she sits in a chair and yanks the doctor over her knees.

On the other side of the table, Ward did the exact same thing to Fitz.

Both young agents shriek in surprise and dismay. Jemma finally stops laughing.

"Ohhhhh, no. Please May!" she exclaims, trying to look back pleadingly at her S.O.

"Ward… Ward! C'mon, no," Fitz pleads rather nervously.

But unseen by Fitzsimmons, Ward and May exchange a wink. Then Grant sighs heavily and says, "you know… your pranks have gotten a little out of hand lately. I think it's time to call it quits." With that, he lands a heavy swat to the seat of Fitz' pants.

At almost the exact same time, May brings her hand down firmly against Simmons' rear end. Simmons gives a small cry, but it is again mostly from nerves. It hadn't really hurt much, due to the protection of her clothing.

Both upper-level agents begin a firm, rhythmic cadence against their wards' backsides. In truth, neither of them are very angry… they had been shocked by the initial downpour, then annoyed, but this had already turned to amusement for both of them. Thus, they are not really punishing right now, but joining in the play.

"Whatever are we going to do with these two jokers?" Ward asks May in a serious tone, pinning Fitz down as he continues swatting the young man.

May doesn't miss a beat in Simmons' spanking as she replies. "Well… they can't get themselves in too much trouble while in this position," she points out, wrapping an arm around Simmons' slight waist to pull the squirming girl in closer to her. "Maybe they need to spend more time here. Much, much more time."

20 swats in, Jemma was feeling only a minor sting from the swats still, and she realizes that May is teasing her. Simmons is well familiar with punishment from May, and thus knows that this is something else. She can't help it… she begins giggling again.

May stages a gasp. "Young lady! I thought we all agreed that this isn't funny!" she scolds, peppering Jemma with fast but light smacks to her sit spot.

Simmons kicks her feet gently and shakes her head. "No, ma'am! Not funny! No fun at all!" she hastily agrees, then giggles again.

Either Ward wasn't quite joking around like May was, or Fitz was just much less experienced in the punishment department, because the young engineer was feeling the swats more. "Ow… ow, hey, Ward! Ah… ", he groans, wriggling slightly. He gives Simmons a look of utter disbelief under the table for her playful attitude. After a moment though, he finds it somewhat contagious. He begins chortling too.

Ward shakes his head and smirks. "So… you two brats still feel like playing pranks on people?"

Fitz shakes his head and struggles a little. "Um… no… I think I'm good," he responds.

Simmons however doesn't mind this play. "Why yes… yes I do," she admits and bites her lip.

May sighs and gives Jemma a much stronger SMACK… which still doesn't hurt much over her pants.

"Ohh!" Simmons shrieks, and kicks gently. "I… I just mean that we *still* haven't pulled a good one on Skye yet!" she corrects herself. "And… it's tradition. Right, Fitz?"

"Um… yeah," Fitz agrees cautiously, only to end up with a tougher SMACK from Ward as well. "Oww," he mutters. "May… maybe if you two help us…" he suggests.

May lands three more playful swats to Jemma's sit spots, then looks up to Ward. To everyone's surprise, she says, "you know… I wouldn't mind helping."

This brings a mischievous grin to Ward's face, and he shrugs. "Sure." He gives Fitz one more strong SWAT, then helps the young man up.

May helps Jemma up as well and gives the biochemist a wink. Simmons beams. "Really? You'll help us lure her down here?"

May gives Simmons a patronizing look, then clicks her comm on and says, "Skye… I need to speak with you. Meet me in the avionics bay, conference room. 15 minutes."

Everyone hears a quiet crackle in their own comm and then Skye's somewhat nervous response of, "oh… y-yes ma'am".

Simmons squeals and she and Fitz hurry to refill the bucket… only after respectfully bringing May and Ward a towel each, of course.

 **….**

As the allotted 15 minute mark approaches, May takes a seat at the far end of the table, close to the closet in which Fitzsimmons hide once again. Ward is hidden behind a mostly closed door across the hall, for a different vantage point. Agent May sits back with her arms crossed, looking alarmingly stern. Skye actually hesitates in the hallway when she spots May through the window. But when May beckons her in, Skye dares not disobey.

With a heavy sigh, wondering what on Earth she's done now, Skye slowly opens the door. She barely feels the pull that warns of the trap hidden above. Therefore, it comes as a great surprise when a sudden deluge falls on top of her, in the form of gallons of cold water.

Skye gasps loudly in surprise, then splutters. Fitz and Simmons burst once again from the closet, doubling over with laughter at the look on Skye's face. Unable to speak just yet, they high-five each other. Ward emerges from his hiding place as well, chuckling. But it's May that Skye is staring at in disbelief. Slowly, barely perceptively, the corners of May's mouth turn up.

"Thank you Skye. That will be all," she states seriously.

Skye's mouth drops open and she looks around at the other laughing agents. "Ohhh… you all SUCK!" she shrieks, but then can't help but laugh as well.

Skye shakes like a dog, sending water droplets everywhere, then eyes Fitz and Simmons with a mischievous grin. "Yeah, ok, you guys finally got me. Congratulations," she adds, approaching them around the table. "Now… come give me a big hug!" With that, she pounces on them, hugging them tight to get them as wet as possible too.

"Ah, get off!" Fitz shouts as Jemma whines and says, "ughh, Skye, no!"

Skye finally pulls away and says, "so, I just got your text before I came down here." She whirls on Fitz. "Where's my laptop?"

Fitz shrugs. "Where you last left it. I haven't done anything with it."

"Ahh… you jerks!" Skye gives them another hug, then kicks some of the excess water on the floor at them for good measure. She even attempts to hug both May and Ward, which ends up with her quickly pinned down against the table and swatted playfully by both of them.

Everyone continues laughing, enjoying a bit of brevity amongst all of the serious crap they so often have to deal with.

 **End Game**

 **Final Score of Successful Pranks** :

May: 2 (shaving cream and Skye's soaking)

Ward: 2 ('rearranging' Fitz' bunk and Skye's soaking)

Skye: 1 (switching the salt and sugar containers back)

Fitzsimmons: 2 (the 'Cavalry' story and Skye's soaking)

Fitz: .5 (the kitchen rearrangement)


End file.
